I Will Wait
by EllaNight
Summary: "She's pacing. She knows it won't make time pass any faster, won't make him arrive any faster but she can't help it. He's been gone for seven days and her body started craving him, his touch and arousing ministrations about an hour after his departure." Early Season 5 AU where Castle leaves on a book tour. For the Castle Pornado!


_Set early season 5: Castle leaves on a book tour. Written for the Castle Pornado! Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

She's pacing. She knows it won't make time pass any faster, won't make _him_ arrive any faster but she can't help it. There's been a constant flutter in her chest since she woke up this morning. Today is when he comes home -not that she's been keeping track or anything; she is an independent woman and can take damn good care of herself - and yet she just cannot sit still for another moment.

Kate had invited him over to her place straight from the airport, told him she'd have something ready for supper if he wanted. She'd considered meeting him at the loft but there were way too many opportunities for being interrupted. She loves spending time with his family, but a stronger need, one that's been building for a week has her selfishly wanting him all to herself.

He'd accepted the invitation without hesitation.

"You miss me?" he'd asked, his teasing tone had her denying it immediately, but the truth is, she had. She's missed him at the precinct to build theory with her, missed him bringing her daily coffees, but oh, most of all, she's missed him in her bed, tangled in the sheets, tangled with _her_. She's missed the way he ravishes her body, has her shivering and writhing beneath him, gyrating above him as he drives her to the brink of ecstasy with his mouth, his hands, his tongue.

Kate has to stop at the counter to cross her legs slightly and squeeze her muscles, hoping for some relief but no- she wants to wait for him.

God, she's horny. She's been horny all damn week and he probably knows it. He's been gone for seven days and her body started craving him, his touch and arousing ministration about an hour after his departure. They ended up having phone sex half way through the week when he called one night and recognized the breathless quality of her voice. Having him talk her through it, speaking dirty words and all the things he would do to her upon his return had her soaring over the edge in a matter of minutes.

Yeah, she'd had to take care of herself pretty much at the end of each day, returning home to an empty apartment, an empty bed and feeling the burn course through her veins. But her hands are no comparison to his, nor to him filling her and knowing just where to touch.

Kate doesn't remember the last time she's been so desperate with need, so overwhelmed by her yearning for someone else's touch. She's usually pretty good at taking care of that itch herself; she knows what she likes, what her body needs to get to the point of release. But with Castle... Everything is just so intense. They'd done some exploration of each other's bodies, learning likes and dislikes and they've christened every surface of the loft and her apartment more times than she can count.

They've been... very proactive on catching up on four years of lost time and pent up sexual tension; insatiable, the two of them.

So now she's here, pacing, as she waits for him to arrive home from this damn book tour. She never thought seven days could feel so long, never thought she'd be a wanton mess by the time he was set to return, but here she is, checking the clock every ten seconds and resisting the urge to give herself the friction her body craves. He'd texted her half an hour ago to let her know he'd landed safely and had taken a cab to head to her place. What the hell is taking so _long_?

The loud knock from the entryway resounds through her empty apartment and has her spine straightening like a livewire, the igniting tingles in her body like sparks.

She flips the locks and pulls the door open. Her heart somersaults at the sight of him there, all broad shoulders and bright blue eyes, his hair slightly ruffled from the flight.

"I'm sorry that took so long," he says, on a sigh. "The traffic was horrible and -"

She doesn't let him finish because she doesn't give a damn about New York City traffic. She lunges for him, her arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him closer, using his body as leverage to pull herself up and kiss him. It's hungry and desperate and her tongue wastes no time in seeking out his, flicking across his lower lip and delving into his mouth when he opens for her.

Castle growls and she registers a loud thud as he drops his bags to the floor and spans the length of her back, her hips, her waist with his large hands, applying pressure to her tail bone and binging their lower bodies together.

She moans when her hips come into contact with his, his thigh sliding between her legs just right and _fuck_ , she thinks at this point she could be convinced to just dry hump him against the door with all their clothes on if that let her have her release. Just that would be better than the semblance of relief she was able to bring herself this week.

And it's because of him; it's all his damn fault.

Her kiss is punishing. She wants more, wants his mouth on her, wants to feel him drive inside her and take her until her legs give out until her mind goes numb with pleasure and all that's left is a pile of sated limbs.

The thought of him nestled deep within her, combined with the way he's sucking and nipping at the skin below her jaw has her moaning and her legs move up of their own volition, climbing his body, bracketing his hips, needing to be closer, god _yes_ , closer.

"Fuck, Kate," he groans in her ear, and to hear her name spilling from his lips has her back bowing, her spine arching; it has her wanting to see him lose control because of her, she wants to drive him insane with desire until all he can remember is her and her name.

"Bed. Now, Castle," she manages to say despite how clouded her mind feels.

Her body feels like it's on fire, the underside of her thighs and her ass branded by the hot touch of his hands, his fingers digging into her skin as he holds her to his body.

His tongue darts out to lave at her collar bone, soothing the bite of his teeth and she mewls as it sends sparks down to her abdomen, her thighs clenching, desperate for friction. He's moving towards the bedroom and it's a good thing he's travelled the path many times because she's absolutely sure he can't see a damn thing with his head buried in her neck.

Her fingers tangle in his hair, fisting when he hits a particularly sensitive spot below her jaw and a high pitched, desperate sound she doesn't even recognize leaves her throat. She feels his body come to a sudden halt when she assumes his knees hit the edge of the mattress but the momentum he's gathered with her in his arms has her falling backward onto the bed. He doesn't let go of her, holds on tighter, as if wanting to shield her from the fall somehow, and they land on top of the sheets with an 'oomph'.

She doesn't unwrap her legs from around his waists, uses them as leverage instead, pressing down on his hips so that the bulge in his pants hits her center just right.

"Rick," she whispers, her voice rough with desire. "Please."

She doesn't even know what she's begging for. She wants all of it at once, wants the relief but also never wants the moment to end.

He grinds his hips down into hers and she whimpers, the friction tightening the coil in her lower body and her breaths come out in pants, unable to properly fill her lungs and how in the hell do they still have all their clothes on?

She needs them off, all off. She needs to touch him, to feel his strong muscles ripple under her touch and she wants his hands on her skin, wants the fire from his fingers to ignite her body. But she's also reluctant because taking off their clothes means putting space between them. She's not ready for that but it's a compromise she might be willing to make if it means she'll have his bare skin beneath her hands.

Castle makes the decision for her, must be as impatient as she is because he's bunching up the material of her shirt, her skin tingling under his hands as they span across her waistline, her ribs, the underside of her breasts. He lowers his head and lays gentle kisses across every part of her body he uncovers and her muscles jolt under the attention of his lips, his tongue, her head spinning, her breathing unsteady. She wants to weep as she revels in how good he makes her feel.

She begins unbuttoning his dress shirt, eager to map the terrain of his chest, to finally be skin-to-skin. She's too impatient to take her time and she may pull the material a tad too tight, straining the disks holding his shirt together and causing them to pop.

He growls against her skin, just as feral as she is and quickly divests her of her bra, palming one breast and claiming the other with his mouth. Her upper body arches off the mattress, moving into his touch, seeking more and when his tongue flicks her nipple she cries out, fingers clenched in his hair and she can feel the warmth pooling between her legs.

He makes his way down her sternum, past the cage of her ribs, lower still and _yes, yes, yes._

She's out of control, has completely lost her ability to think and she doesn't care one bit, not when his hands unsnap her pants, pull down the zipper and he pulls down the material in one strong, swift movement. Bare before him and completely at his mercy, Kate has but one desire.

He knows what it is without her having to speak a single word.

He spreads her legs, hooks one over his shoulder and she whimpers, knows this will be worth the wait.

His lips make contact with the inside of her thigh and he has to hold her down as her hips fly upward without her consent. The muscles of her abdomen burn, her skin on fire, sparks electrifying her body with hot kinetic energy. He licks at the juncture where her thigh meets her hips and he's so close, _so fucking close_ , she can't help the mewl that escapes her lips.

And then he dives in and stars explode behind her eyes, his tongue delving into her heat, lapping at her, flicking her clit and he holds her down. He feasts on her, devours her, sucks and nips at her sensitive flesh and she has absolutely no objection. No man has ever been this good with his tongue or known how to completely take her apart with his mouth on her.

She'll never, ever get enough of this, of _him_. He's unrelenting, works her up within a matter of seconds and she's on the verge of release, will definitely be there in the next thirty seconds if he continues like that, but she wants him, wants him with her when the coil bursts and so she musters every bit of self-control she has left. Her fingers tighten in his hair, grabbing his attention

"Castle," she pants. "Together. Please- _oh god_ \- together."

Thank god he reads her mind sometimes because she's aware the request was anything but clear and yet he still gets it. He lays a final kiss to her center and her nerves quiver under his touch, a small desperate sound leaving her lips.

He loses his own pants on his ways up to her and then she flips them. He groans and she wastes absolutely no time, straddling his hips and grasping his length between her hands. She teases him, coating his length with her juices and his eyes slam shut. His abs are tight and his hands grab roughly at her hips.

She sinks down onto him and they both moan. He fills her to the brink, stretching her and this, oh _this_ , is exactly what she's been craving for the past week.

Her hips grind into his, her hands landing on his chest as leverage and he follows her rhythm. Fuck, she's already so close, his tongue having worked her up so well and she has no idea how long she'll last, though she wouldn't bet on very long. She purposefully squeezes her inner muscles, holding him tighter and he reflexively jerks into her hard.

"Oh shit, Kate," his voice is guttural and so sexy and she knows she's done for when he reaches for one of her breasts with his hand once more. He grabs the hand resting on his chest with the other, lacing their fingers together and she falls forward. The move sandwiches her nerves against his skin and she cries out, knows this is it, can't hold back any longer.

"I'm right here, Kate," he whispers and he palms her ass, pounds into her, sucks at her neck and then the tight coil in her abdomen bursts, sends pleasure rippling through her entire body and she has absolutely no control over the sounds leaving her mouth. She feels him go rigid beneath her and he spills into her, her orgasm triggering his and the groans he emits as he holds onto her tightly have aftershocks coursing through her limbs.

Her body is plastered to his, slick with sweat and she's absolutely sated, can't tell where he ends and she begins.

She lets her head fall to his chest as her body comes down from the high, her breathing still heavy and erratic. He hasn't let go of her either.

"That was quite the welcome home," he sighs, the hand that isn't at her waist coming up to sift through the long curls of her hair. She hums as he massages her scalp, kisses his shoulder. "Maybe I should leave on book tours more often," he muses, his voice pensive and she reaches down to pinch his side.

She isn't ready for him to know how much she's missed him over the span of a week (though her actions probably spoke much louder than words, just now), not ready to urge him not to go, but he gets the message.

He squirms under the touch of her fingers at his side and laughs when she buries her smile against his neck.

Kate disentangles her body from his and moves up from the bed.

"Hey, where are you going?" he asks, his voice almost panicked and it has her smiling. She's nowhere near ready to let him go yet, either.

"I need a shower, Castle," she tells him, her voice sultry and inviting. He practically jumps from the bed and chases her into the adjoining bathroom.

They have a week to make up for and one round is definitely not enough.


End file.
